Pokémon: Oneshots Galore
by Geo Soul
Summary: Whether it be OCs the Anime, manga or the Games Characters from the World of Pokémon are getting Wrapped up in some Oneshot Business.
1. Welcome

**Yo Guys Geo Here with Thf final Story of 2017 Yes thats Right The Final Story of 2017 This Time around Red and I want to get to know You guys Better and let you all choose the Oneshots For the Story And ao here are your Choices.**

 **Ash X Lana X Lana's Mom**

 **OC X Salazzle**

 **Richie X Misty**

 **Ash X Plumeria**

 **Kiawe X Lillie**

 **Hau X Olivia**

 **Misty X Dawn**

 **OC X Plumeria**

 **May X Soledad**

 **The Eevee Brothers X The Kimono Sisters**

 **Iris X OC**

 **May X OC**

 **Soledad X May X Drew**

 **Max X Bonnie**

 **Ash X Delia**

 **OC X Jessie**

 **Richie X Fem Gary**

 **Ash X Fem Mewtwo**

 **Hau X Tapu Lele**

 **Mallow X Lillie**

 **Max X Acerola**

 **Sabrina X Annabelle**

 **Gary X Fem Giovanni**

 **Pikachu X Togedemaru**

 **Dawn X Buneary**

 **Barry X Fem Ariados**

 **Cilian X Burgundy X Fem Trip**

 **Brock X Nurse Joy**

 **Brock X Fem Crogunk**

 **Ash X Mars**

 **Brock X Jupiter**

 **Dawn X Saturn**

 **OC X Fem Kukui X Prof Burnet**

 **OC X Roxie**

 **N X Plumeria**

 **Ash X Sabrina X Olympia**

 **OC X Hex Maniac**

 **OC X Wicke X Lusamine**

 **Fem OC X Guzma**

 **Ash X Gary X Fem LT Surge**

 **May X Cynthia**

 **Dawn X Acerola**

 **Iris X Candice**

 **Red X Misty X Leaf**

 **OC X Fem Guzma**

 **OC X Pheromosa X Nihilego**

 **Tapu Koko X Tapu Fini**

 **Ash X Fem Tapu Koko.**

 **Lana X Kiawe**

 **Jessie X Bewear**

 **OC X Mimikyu X Hex Maniac**

 **OC X Espurr**

 **And Those are all the choices So Far Choose wisely as the Winning Choice will Be Chapter 2 yes i said Chapter 2 Cause red and i have made Chapter One already so be prepades whenever we decide to drop that Which should be...No idea but whatever i hope you all enjoy it.**


	2. Ash & the Aquatic Alolan Amazons

**Yo guys welcome back to oneshots galore!...what you thought this was dead? well think again!**

* * *

We zoom in on a large beach in the dead of night As wells a certain house that sat by said beach Where Ash and Lana were Laughing and holding hands on the porch.

 ***EXPLODE!***

 ***Geo: That was the Sound of Misty Shitting her Pants***

 ***Red: Why?***

 ***Geo: Cause Ash isn't her boyfriend***

 ***Red: Oh, well Iris is still better than Misty, at least she didn't physically abuse him. Also Ash is 17.***

 ***Geo: WHAT?! That's almost as unbelievable as Joe from Digimon having a girlfriend!***

 ***Red: Eeyup***

 ***Now back to the plot***

"So, everytime you tried catching a Rhyhorn, the entire herd of Tauros would run right in front of you?!"

"Yeah it's true," Ash said with a blush as Lana laughed harder. "It happened so many times I ended up catching the whole fucking herd of 30!" He exclaimed , making her holler With laughter as Ash pouted at his past misfortunes Making Lana laugh a bit softer and kiss his cheek.

"Don't worry, Ash." She giggled As they began an intense make out session

"Should we take this outside? It'd be a shame to wake my sisters."

"You read my mind" Ash whispered back with a smile as he carried her in a bridal carry and kissed her again.

*Outside*

Ash set Lana down on the cool sand, not breaking their kiss for even a second as he took off his shirt and softly caressed her beautifully curved and well endowed body That had matured over the years of living in Alola.

Ash also had a Fairly Amount of Muscle built up after traveling the world for nearly 8 years

Lana gave a soft moan as Ash gently rubbed her crotch through her baggy shorts and swimsuit "M...m...More!" Lana whimpered as Ash kissed her once more.

"Anything for you, my beautiful siren." He whispered as he slipped his fingers into her swimsuit and inserted his middle finger into her damp folds. Making her moan Loudly as his other hand pulled her shirt over her head and groped her left D-Cup breast. Causing Lana to Moan like a Jynx in heat. "Ash!" She moaned his name as he removed his hand from her pussy and pulled the top of her swimsuit down just enough for her breasts to jiggle free.

"My favorite" He whispered before fondling the porcelain freckle covered mounds Before Suckling them and making Lana moan with ecstasy as he sucked them hard and pinched both of her large lactating nipples.

"Oh Arceus, you're a fucking GOD at this!" Lana moaned As Ash Rapidly fingered her and gently nipped at her tit. "Ash I'm Cumming!" Lana moaned softly

"Cum for me my Aquatic Amazon" Ash whispered into her ear As Lana moaned and covered his hand with her juices. That Were Gushing out like crazy

Lana panted heavily as fatigue slowly filled her when she felt sudden pleasure between her legs, where Ash was eating her lower lips out. "More Just Like That!" She cried out In joy and lust As his tongue swirled all around her insides. Making her Moan Louder as they unknowingly were being watched from inside the house. "Ash please I can't take it anymore!" Lana whimpered,

"Can't Take what anymore?" He said teasingly As he nibbled on her swollen clit.

"STICK IT IN ME!" She cried out before cumming a second time Into his mouth

"As you wish." he chuckled as he undid his pants and rubbed her lower lips with the tip of his cock

"Go slowly please" She whimpered as he smiled and gently pushed into her pussy. Making her Moan softly as he gently kissed her lips And pushed further, touching her womb in a matter of mere seconds. "Ash...please put a Baby in me" Lana gasped.

"A...are you sure?" He asked with a bit of hesitance.

"I'm Sure, Impregnate me my Pokémon Champion" She said with a soft giggle As Ash gave a Nod and began thrusting Into her at a Rapid pace "Holy Mew!" Lana moaned As her Stomach Slightly Bulged out and Ash passionately kissed her As he thrusted into her hard and deep while groping her chest roughly "Ahhh! Ash!" She moaned with lust and passion As he thrusted in and out of her tight pussy. As fast as he could, and hearing Lana's gorgeous moans only encouraged him to go faster. "Ash Ash I love you! I love you so much!" She yelled with hearts in her white and blue eyes As Ash Came in her tight vag.

"Lana..." He groaned Tiredly as she kissed him Deeply and passionately.

*Later*

"Damn, that was awesome." Ash chuckled as he ran his hand through Lana's hair Slowly and kissed her forehead.

"I love you Ash" She muttered in her sleep Making him smile

"And I love you too." He said as he yawned and wrapped his arms around her

*The next Morning*

Ash woke up with a small yawn And noticed Lana was Gone from the bed. "Lana?" He yawned As he stood up and dressed himself Before going downstairs and seeing His mother and Lena Exercising in the living room.

"And 1 and 2 And 3!" She grunted as Ash blushed From her visible Camel toe and her VERY tight clothing As he also saw her nipples poking through her white shirt.

'Oh Man!' He thought As she saw him.

"Oh good Morning Ash" She said with a smile As he entered the room

"Uh, hi." He said nervously with a blush On his face

"Lana went out a for a bit with her sisters" Lena said as she stood up and hugged him tightly "Breakfast is on the table" She told him With a smile as his nose bled lightly from her swaying ass and bouncing breasts

'Damn!' He thought As he followed her to the kitchen.

"I made pancakes" She said with a smile On her face as Ash felt a hard on coming.

'NO! BAD ASH, YOU'RE WITH LANA!' He thought in Panic and fear from the thought of an angry Lana, which made Misty look like a pacifist Teddiursa. 'Calm down Ashura!' He told himself as a dirty image of Lena crept into his mind. 'WHY!?' He screamed mentally As he sat down at the table and breathed deeply several times.

"Oh Ash here's your Pancakes" Lena said Unaware that one of her Jigglypuffs was sticking out of her leotard and making Ash redder than a blushing Throh.

"Uhhhhh Lena you're Cup Runneth over" He said stupidly

"Huh?" She said with confusion As Ash looked away. From her chest with a nosebleed.

"..."

"Oh!" She gasped in embarrassment. "Oh My I'm Sorry!" She stammered Lightly as she covered her chest in embarrassment 'This is so embarrassing!'

*Later*

Ash stretched outside in a pair of black swim trunks as he saw Pikachu and Snivy cuddling in their sleep in the corner of his eye.

 ***Geo looks over to Red***

 ***Red(Innocently): What? I ship it.***

 ***Geo: But Pikachu and Snivy aren't in the Same egg Group***

 ***Red: And Skitty and Wailord are able to BREED!***

 ***Geo:…Yeah fair point.***

 ***Back to the Plot***

Ash smiled a little at the adorable sight. "Alright time for some swimming!" He said As he dived in the water and saw many Water-Type Pokémon playing happily in the ocean, he also saw His Lapras cuddling with Lana's Lapras. purring happily Making Ash smile as He dove in , making a large splash In the Water and sighing from the cool relief the water brought. "Oh man" He sighed Contently as he dove deeper When suddenly he saw a Croconaw And flailed his arms as it sped past him.

'WHOA' He thought in shock as He narrowly avoided it as it circled back towards him with its teeth bared In a smile, a twisted smile to be precise. 'Uh oh' Ash paled as he swam up like a bullet trying to get away , except the Croconaw was more like a knife cutting through butter "PIKACHU HELP ME!" Ash yelled as he breached the water Surface.

"Pi Pikachu" Pikachu yawned.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M ON MY OWN!?"

"Pika Pika"

"YOU LAZY RAAAAAAATTTT!" Ash yelled as he swam for his life while Snivy giggled and curled up tighter around her electric mate.

*2 Hours later*

"GO AWAY!" Ash yelled at the persistent Croconaw while flipping his partner off Who was asleep and kissing Snivy Softly, getting her cream colored face to turn bright red.

*Ash*

"Little shit!" Ash exclaimed towards Pikachu as Croconaw shot past him again And he felt an extra coldness below his waist "Uh oh" He thought as he covered his privates And he swam upwards for air. "My shorts!" He gasped Out as he saw the Croconaw in the distance With his shorts in its jaws. "GET BACK HERE!" He yelled with rage as it bolted away from him. "Why me?" Ash said with an embarrassed look as he heard Lana giggling from inside with her mother

"Oh no" He said to himself with a red face as he quickly hid in a nearby bush and heard Lana holler with laughter ac she and her mother walked out and saw the Croconaw swim up to them

"Oh croconaw!" Lena laughed as he handed her the shorts and swam off to the back of the house.

*Ash*

"Come on, please give me my shorts!" he said with a whine as Lana and her mom went inside Ignoring him with Lena winking towards him.

*Later*

"Oh thank Arceus!" Ash sighed as he got inside with pants on, no thanks to Lana's teasing. Speaking of which, she was going to a girls night out with Mallow and Lillie, and he was alone with her Mother having dinner

"So Ash did you enjoy your swim?" She said while holding back her giggles

"Yeah..." He muttered nervously As she smiled and blushed at the memory of Ash outside several hours earlier And Lena continued to smile as she took her foot and crossed them But not before using it to Tease Ash skillfully as she Teased his crotch with the foot.

"Uhhhh Miss Lena?" He hissed as she just kept smiling and rubbing faster Making Ash moan Louder as his dick began to feel pain from being constricted by his shorts.

"Mmmmm its nice and Hard" Lena whispered Seductively as she managed to mess with his zipper.

"Oooh what's hiding under here?" Lena whispered seductively As she fished out his hard on with her toes

"Eep!" He yelped As she blah blah blah blah look we all know where this is Going let's Just Cut to the good part

 ***FAST FORWARD***

Both Lana and her mother are seen walking down the Aisle both heavily pregnant as Ash waits for them at the altar...Hold on Not That Far ahead.

 ***REWIND***

Ash and Lena were in a Heated Make-out Session on the kitchen Floor after the latter' intense footjob. "Bedroom. Now!" She panted with a smile on her face as he picked her up

*Room*

"Holy Arceus!" Lena exclaimed as Ash was now Fully Nude along with her, Ash also had a big dick if that wasn't already obvious."Oh my!" She gasped at the sight of his 7 inch wonder. "It's a lot bigger then my Ex husbands" She whispered Softly with a blush On her face as she saw it twitch from the cool air. Lena gave a smile before gripping it slightly with both hands. As Ash shuddered from the touch of her cold hands Lena started to stroke and lick up the shaft like an expert Making ash Moan softly

'Holy Mew, this is almost as amazing as Lana's blowjobs!' He thought as his mind was Blown away, pun intended,

Lena smiled before engulfing it whole not even gagging once.

"OH MAN!" He exclaimed as she started to deep throat him in a matter of minutes as she began to hum softly an oh so familiar tune. Making Ash cum several quick, but large blasts of his seed, filling her mouth completely.

'It's thick as Peanut butter!" She gasped As she swallowed it down her gullet with a loud gasp following a loud gasp as Lana was at the door with a nose bleed as she watch her mom and boyfriend fuck each other.

"H-Holy~" Ash moaned as she Moved Faster, pulling both her shirt and bikini off in one single grab As her glorious tits bounced around In a Frenzy 'Holy Mew, she's at least two cups bigger than Lana!' Ash thought as Lena continued her movements. "Holy Arceus you're huge!" She moaned Out Loud with drool falling from her mouth.

"Lena I'm Going to Cum!" He hissed

"Inside do it Inside me!" Lena moaned her heart out as Ash Let out a Loud Guttural Moan and Poured his Seed deep into her Birth Canal, making her eyes roll back from the Pleasure and promptly fell back.

"ASH!"

Ash froze in place, expecting to get his dick ripped off, when Lana wrapped her arms around his neck from behind and kissed his cheek.

"THAT was fucking hot."

"Say what?" He said dumbly as Lana giggled and kissed him Deeply and passionately "But I yeah but I..." He stammered very quickly and dumbly Making Lana giggle and kiss him again.

* * *

 **A Little short I know But that doesn't matter all that matters is I got it done!**


End file.
